1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powered cage trap systems, and, particularly, to an improved spring powered guillotine door system for cage traps.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the years have progressed, the use of powered cage trap systems has evolved slowly. Some traps now use power trigger systems, and progress has sped up and set new expectations for powered door systems to be used for cage traps and corral traps. These expectations have yet to be met with respect to a powered guillotine door system, as such innovation has been slow to evolve until the present invention because of the know abilities and limitations of triggers and trigger assemblies. However, a need exists for a more advanced powered guillotine door system that will increase the ability of a guillotine door cage trap to be used on an incline or to be set at angles not allowed with a standard gravity door. A further need exists for a powered guillotine door system that can be used in water to catch rapidly moving animals moving down a run or channel.
Standard gravity door cage traps have certain disadvantages that the current invention overcomes. For instance, when using a gravity door cage trap, if the door has an obstruction such as a small stick or snow under the door, the door may not close completely, thus not locking the door. Another disadvantage is that a standard gravity door catch mechanism may allow the door to open if the trap is turned over.